Dammit
by Neo Nobody
Summary: Carrie sometimes looses herself in moments when she shouldn't, and she lets her mouth run off without its filter. This is one of those times. Carrie/Al, or as I've dubbed it, "Cal", rated for swearing and some sexual content. Slight ElaineBashing. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: The Princess does not own Unforgettable, but, since the last episode, she is contemplating letting Dylan Walsh/Al Burns own her body.**

Princess: I mean, LOOK AT THAT HAIR! I was getting hawt just thinking about it...

Pie: ... On with the story... I hate Elaine. Don't ask me why, don't ask me anything about her. So I decided to cut her out from this story all together.

Princess: Fun fact: This is the SIXTH HETERO fic I've written for FanFiction - out of 26.

Pie: Hope I did it justice... I wrote this a while ago (about a week), but it had Elaine in it at the beginning, but watching the new episode online for the first time tonight... It made me want to rewrite this. So I did. And here it is.

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

The silence pulsed around us in the rubble after the words spilled from my mouth.

I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel Al's eyes on me.

"Carrie?"

I didn't dare look up. "Al."

"Carrie, look me in the eye, and repeat what you just said." I smirked, glancing up at his sharp eyes.

" 'Al.' "

"Carrie, sometimes I want to beat the shit out of you,"

"Likewise," I smiled, and he grinned fleetingly back. "I said, 'I still love you.' That good enough for you?" I cast my eyes on the floor again, awaiting the moment when he would tell me to leave and never come back.

I remembered everything I could remember about Al. His sharp blue eyes always saw right through set of his jaw when he was mad. Sometimes his hair curls in these small, black, tight curls that no one but me notices, oh God, it made him look so... sexy. It takes all of my self-control not to shove him up against a wall and go all 'seme' on his ass.

But still, Al didn't speak.

But I felt his all-too-familiar hands wind around my waist and I looked up at him, just in time for my nose to meet his shoulder. I've missed his touch, his faint smell of sweat, his strong and solid body pressed against mine.

"I've been waiting for that." He whispered, pulling away from me just enough to run his fingers along the length of my jaw. I couldn't help but take in a quick breath and lean into his touch.

_Dammit_, I thought to myself, _Why do I do this?_

I let my eyes slide closed, and instantly, memories of our whirlwind romance coated my mind in a thick layer of fog and love. If rainbows and unicorns and sparkles were there too, it would be a coked-up version of My Little Pony. If My Little Pony was porn...

I could feel the empty space between us getting smaller and smaller until there was barely any left. I took this last second of clear thought to object to my excitement.

"Dammitdammit_dammit_," I whispered before I locked my lips with Al's.

It was like coming back home to my beloved bedroom after a long, unwanted vacation.

The lump of dirty clothes was still in the corner. It still smelled of- DAMN it ALL to HELL HE JUST fucking BIT MY fucking LIP.

I barely registered any feeling outside of the hands now sliding up and down my thighs. I was done with it.

I leaped onto him, straddling his waist, and hoping he doesn't fracture something in his back.

The way he shoved me onto a table and pressed himself between my legs, without ceasing the attack on my lips, indicated his back was _fine_. Thank God. He had me worried for a second there.

"Car. Now." He grunted sexily.

God, I've missed this side of Al.

We stumbled over to his car in the parking lot, now knowing or caring if anyone saw us.

"What does this make us?" I asked him, trying to catch my breath as he set himself as a solid wall above me.

"Carrie Wells and Al Burns, that's what." I chuckled heartily.

"What does that make Elai-"

"Carrie." Al cut me off. I whined as his body completely stopped moving.

"Yes Al?"

"Shut up."

"Gah-ladly."

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

Princess: Didja like it? Didjadidjadidja?

Pie: Leave your thoughts in a comment!

Princess: Flames are OK!

Pie: Yep. They will be deleted upon arrival in my email. So there. Enjoy your cheese.


End file.
